dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Fahrenheit
Introducción Fahrenheit (Fei Lun Hai) es un grupo taiwanés de 4 chicos que ha alcanzado mucha fama no solo en Taiwán, sino también en Hong Kong, China, Singapor, Malaysia, Japón, y en el resto de todo el Sureste de Asia. Los lleva la compañía Jerry Fen’s Comic Productions Co y graban sus álbums con HIM International Music. También los lleva WOW Music en Hong Kong. A Fahrenheit se los suele asociar con sus senpais, S.H.E, y la gente se suele referir a ellos como el grupo más exitoso después de F4. Su primer álbum, Fahrenheit, salió a la venta el 15 de Septiembre del 2006. Derivado de la definición de Fahrenheit, cada uno de los cuatro miembros representa una estación o la temperatura que se corresponde con sus diferentes personalidades. Calvin Chen representa la primavera, cálida, Jiro Wang representa el verano, caliente; Wu Zun representa el otoño, fresco y, por último, Aaron Yan representa el invierno, el frío. Cada uno de los cuatro miembros de la temperatura también tiene su respectiva representación en la escala Fahrenheit: Calvin Chen está en 77 grados, Jiro Wang está a 95 grados, Wu Chun es a los 59 grados, y Aaron Yan está a 41 grados. Cada uno de sus temperaturas están separados por 18 grados. Promedio 182cm de altura. Integrantes thumb|222px *Wu Chun nació y se crió en Brunei para la mayoría de su vida, después de graduarse con distinción en RMITen Melbourne, Australia. Fue presentado a la industria del entretenimiento durante un viaje aTaiwan a mediados de noviembre de 2005. Un productor de televisión, que resultó ser el novio de la hermana mayor de Ella (de SHE), lo descubrió en este viaje, y le recomendó que jugar el papel principal masculino de Tokyo Juliet, que Wu Zun aceptado. *thumb|left|238pxJiro Wang comenzó a trabajar después de graduarse de Fu Shin de la comunidad universitaria-Taiwán, y que los empleos a tiempo-parte donde podía, como modelos comerciales. BMG, la discográfica que lo firmaron, planeaba paquete con Jay Chou y Jordania Chan para formar una banda llamada 3J, pero debido a la 9 / 11, de las poblaciones de BMG quebró y el plan de 3J fue desechado. Más tarde se enroló en el ejército durante 2 años, y volvió alrededor de 2003. Como era todavía popular alrededor de Taiwan, se le dio dos papeles como estrella invitada en El Monte de Piedad N º 8 (8第号当铺) y amo a mi esposa (安室爱美惠). Entonces se le acercó Comic Producciones, y le dio el papel de apoyo de Ah Jin (金元丰) en "Comenzó con un beso". *Calvin Chen se graduó de la preparatoria en Taiwán, que proseguir sus estudios universitarios en Canadá, donde completó su maestría en Economía en la Universidad de Victoria. Entró en un certamen de la competencia-como la llama Sol Boyz en Vancouver y ganó el primer lugar con un billete gratis a Taiwan y un contrato con una compañía de música.thumb|233px *thumb|left|239pxAaron Yan nació en Taiwán, pero se mudó a Nueva York a una edad temprana. Más tarde regresó a Taiwán para la escuela secundaria y universidad. Asistió a la Universidad China de Cultura, con especialización en Periodismo, pero más tarde cambió las universidades y los mayores en su tercer año. Él está actualmente en un hiato de estudio debido a compromisos de trabajo. Alrededor de principios de 2005, Comic productores habían estado buscando bloggers de élite en la web. Descubrieron Yan, quien, en aquella época, muy popular en línea fue, y así lo recomendó para una audición para un papel en un drama. Yan creyó que era un fraude al principio, pero después de varias pruebas, se dio cuenta que era verdad. Se le dio un pequeño papel en Yo amo a mi esposa (安室爱美惠) y fue llamado más tarde para estar en Comenzó con un beso. Carrera musical thumb|left|344px Ascenso a la fama Antes de Fahrenheit lanzó su primer álbum el 28 de septiembre de 2006, que ganó la atención de menor importancia como los cantantes de contribuir en varias bandas sonoras de drama taiwanesas.Su popularidad aumentó inmediatamente después de las bandas sonoras fueron liberados, pero se limitó sólo a Taiwan y China continental. Después de su primer álbum fue lanzado, su base de fans se habían extendido a Hong Kong, Singapur, Malasia, Japón, Filipinas, Indonesia y el resto del sudeste asiático . los fans de ultramar como de América del Norte y Europa también están cada vez más familiarizados con ellos. Tan pronto como los anuncios para su álbum de debut de pre-orden fue puesto en libertad el 30 de agosto 2006, el álbum rompió últimos 10.000 copias. Después de su lanzamiento en septiembre 15 de 2006, el álbum entró en las cartas de la música G y se clasificó # 2. Fue menos de 1% por debajo de Jay Chou Aún Fantasy álbum, que salió dos semanas antes del lanzamiento. El álbum Fahrenheit vendidos pasado un impresionante 80.000 copias en Taiwán durante el primer mes.5 Finalmente en el G-música Listas de mandarín su álbum fue clasificado 11 º para los 20 de 2006 y permaneció en las listas durante 17 semanas. Su canción principal, o zhuda (chino: 主打; pinyin: zhǔ dǎ) canción, tengo mi juventud (我有我的Young, Wo Wo Usted De Young) estaba en Hong Kong Lista Mundial de ritmo como la canción 16a Top durante semanas. Su dúo con Hebe de grupo de la muchacha S. SE también los ha ganado varios premios populares. Fahrenheit también fue la primera banda extranjera chico nuevo que ha ganado el tercer lugar por Mejor Grupo en Hong Kong Awards TVB8. Aunque incapaz de derrotar a sus mayores SHE y Twins, que había ganado el primer lugar y segundo lugar respectivamente, han golpeado los locales chico Kong Hong bandas como dom Boy'z y Soler. En menos de un año, Fahrenheit ya ha ganado ocho premios. A pesar del estallido de ganar múltiples premios, ha habido debates donde los fans no estaban de acuerdo con los premios que han ganado. El tema más debatido fue cuando Fahrenheit ganó HITO Music Awards 2007 de''Mejor Grupo Masculino'' premio, argumentando que Fahrenheit es demasiado inexperto para haber ganado el premio. Popularidad y éxito thumb|366px Con la ayuda de protagonizar dramas populares, Fahrenheit ha sido el más rápido en movimiento muchacho banda[cita requerida] y ha ganado rápidamente su condición como una de las bandas de chicos más sonados del año en Taiwán. En un año, que había debutado ya en más de 30 revistas diferentes portadas de todo Asia. Ellos hacen apariciones frecuentes en Taiwán Escuchar y Color''portadas de revistas. Después de sus predecesores F4, son la banda de chicos taiwaneses segundos para celebrar un concierto en Indonesia con sólo un solo álbum lanzado. Ellos ya celebró dos conciertos mini: uno en Medan, Sumatra del Norte, Indonesia el 31 de marzo y una en Tsim Sha Tsui, Hong Kong el 19 de abril. Además, realizaron dos conciertos patrocinados por Watson agua a finales de septiembre de 2007 : uno en Hong Kong el 28 de septiembre de 2007 y una en Guangzhou el 29 de septiembre de 2007. Fahrenheit asistió a la ceremonia de apertura de su nuevo sello discográfico en Hong Kong, WOW Música, en Times Square, Hong Kong, el 19 de abril de 2007, la misma noche en que tuvieron su mini concierto en Tsim Sha Tsui, Hong Kong. También asistieron a la etiqueta con su compañero compañero de tanque , así como con otros artistas populares como Caramelo bajo y Mavis Fan. Más de un millar de aficionados se presentaron en el centro comercial, siendo la mayoría de los fans de Fahrenheit. Hubo aficionados que se enfrentan el peligro y se subió a los tejados, coches, calles estrechas, etc para ver a uno de ellos. Algunos fans también se desmayó y se intensificaron en debido a la cantidad de personas. Más de cincuenta guardias de seguridad y policías diez tenía que aparecer en el lugar para proteger a Fahrenheit, así como los demás artistas. También había algunos fans que alquilan camionetas para perseguir a los camiones Fahrenheit. Algunos aficionados también fueron víctimas de accidentes de tráfico debido a esto. En su mini concierto en el ''Hard Rock Cafe, los organizadores tuvieron que reducir el rendimiento de Fahrenheit porque los aficionados iban por la borda y fuera de control. Fahrenheit dijo que ellos no quieren que sus admiradores hagan nada peligroso. la compañía de Fahrenheit explicó que si los fans no corrigen este comportamiento van a interrumpir algunas de futuros viajes de Fahrenheit a Hong Kong. Estilo musical thumb|left|400px Las canciones de Fahrenheit principalmente caer en el bubblegum pop y balada pop categoría. Sin embargo, canciones como aptos para la enseñanza infantil (孺子可教''Ru Zi Ke Jiao'') y llegó Amor(爱到''Ai Dao'') se destinen a una luz de R & B enfoque. Canciones similares a El secreto de la inmortalidad (不死之谜''Bu Si Zhi Mi'') y Superb (出神入化''Chu Shen Ru Hua'') se inclinan hacia el pop rocky rap género, donde se muestra su capacidad de rap y armonizar así. Su segundo álbum más esperado, a dos caras Fahrenheit, fue lanzado el 04 de enero 2008. El nuevo álbum vio la armonización de las técnicas emplean cuatro más avanzados, así como algunos progresión de bubblegum pop baladas a más maduros, como los Diez Mil Alegrías (一万个快乐''Yi Wan Kuai Le Ge''). Sin embargo, la energía juvenil de la banda se mantuvo en canciones como la canción de apertura para el drama romántico princesa, Casa Nueva (新窝''Xin Wo''), que es un dúo de Fahrenheit y sus mayores SHE. En el álbum Poco VIP (小小大人物''Ren Xiao Xiao Da Wu'') es el tema musical de Disney para el 2008. A menudo criticado por la falta de carácter en su música, finalmente se trasladó hacia Fahrenheit talla de un estilo musical distinto más con su tercer álbum, Love You More & More (越来越爱''Yue Lai Yue Ai''), que cuenta con una nueva madurez que se lleva a cabo por baladas rock como el tema principal, Lonesome Sprint (寂寞暴走''Mo Ji Bao Zou'') y no te hubieras ido (留下来''Liu Xia Lai''), de los cuales fue escrito este último por Monster, el guitarrista principal de la popular banda de Taiwán, Mayday. El álbum también cuenta con la arteria (动脉''Dong Mai''), tema musical de El coleccionista de Clue (霹雳MIT), Shining Star (恒星''Heng Xing''), tema musical de Rolling Amor (翻滚吧!蛋炒饭) y la canción de cierre del próximo drama ToGether (爱就宅一起) con Jiro y Rainie Yang, The Love of Silence (默默''Mo Mo''). El álbum se completa con las baladas más lentas que muestra cuarteto mejorado la voz y la química en la armonización. Fahrenheit también se está preparando para su cuarto álbum, que será lanzado en agosto de 2010. Sin embargo, debido al próximo drama Aaron Yan, Amor buffet, y próxima gira mundial de Fahrenheit, ha habido algunos conflictos con el álbum, se aplaza la fecha de edición de enero a agosto. A la television De modo similar al de sus senpais F4, cada miembro de Fahrenheit ganó primero fama gracias a participar en ciertos dramas. thumb|330px*Jiro Wang fue el primero en ser descubierto de los cuatro, apareciendo con un papel pequeño en The Pawnshop No. 8 y con un papel ya más grande en It Started With A Kiss como Ah Jin. Debido a la popularidad que le dio It Started With A Kiss, su compañía decidió darle el papel principal en KO One así como a Calvin Chen y Aaron Yan que fueron descubiertos por esa época. *Despues de que KO One se emitiera, HIM International Music decidió que era el momento de que Fahrenheit realizara su primer álbum para satisfacer las numerosas peticiones de las fans. A pesar del bajo niver de audiencia que tuvo el drama, éste trajo la atención nacional hacia Fahrenheit. *Wang y Yan retomarán sus papeles en la secuela de It Started With a Kiss, It Started With a Kiss II Wu Chun, sin embargo, llevaba un camino totalmente diferente. Fue el último en unirse a Fahrenheit, Wu comenzó en un drama completamente diferente junto con Ariel Lin, un drama basado en un manga llamado Tokyo Juliet. *Siguiendo el éxito que Tokyo Juliet le dio, le eligieron enseguida para protagonizar Hanazakari no Kimitachi he (Hana-Kimi) junto con Wang y la componente de S.H.E, Ella. *El episodio piloto de Hana-Kimi comenzó fuerte, con un nivel de audiencia de 3.05. Hana-Kimi superó los 5.0 en su episodio nº 12. Fue el drama dominante en cuanto a niveles de audiencia durante sus 15 episodios, terminando con un nivel final de 5.98. *A la luz del éxito de Hana-Kimi, los periodistas clamaban por Selina y Wu para actuar como pareja en la secuela de It Started With a Kiss. Sin embargo, el director de la secuela le paró los pies a este rumor. carrera de Cine thumb|left|400px Jiro Wang fue el primero descubierto entre los cuatro, apareciendo como un pequeño personaje en El Monte de Piedad N º 8 y un papel de apoyo en Comenzó con un beso como Ah Jin. Muy traza su popularidad que It Started With A Kiss o le ha dado, su compañía decidió darle el papel principal de un KO , así como Calvin Chen y Aaron Yan para la que fueron descubiertos en torno a esa misma hora. Después de un KO al aire, HIM International Music decidió que era hora de que Fahrenheit para lanzar su primer álbum de estudio para cumplir con las peticiones fans. Wang Yan y repitió su papel en Comenzó con un beso '''s secuela, ''se dan un beso nuevo. También Jiro Wang y Wu Chun protagonizó la serie de televisión taiwanesa Hana Kimi. Wu Chun, sin embargo, se dirigía hacia un camino diferente. El último en unirse a Fahrenheit, Wu protagonizó un drama independiente con Ariel Lin, un drama basado en el manga titulado Tokyo Juliet. Tras el éxito de Tokio Juliet le ha traído, fue elegido para protagonizar pronto Hanazakarino Kimitachihe (Hana-Kimi) junto con su compatriota Wang miembro de la banda y SHE miembro Ella.Wu también fue estrella invitada en un KO, pero tenía un aspecto muy corto. Wu también protagoniza el drama romántico Princesa, junto a Calvin Chen Hana-Kimi episodio piloto empezó fuerte, logrando un índice de 3,059 Hasta el estreno de Show Luo y Barbie Xu esquina con amor, Hana-Kimi era el rey de audiencia en su franja horaria. Barbie apuesta Xu que esquina con amor primer episodio sería llegar a un cenit puntuaciones de 2,9, sin embargo, estaba fuera por un largo trecho, como Rincón de la herida con un simple 2,81, alcanzando un máximo de alrededor de 3,25.10 Esquina con amor demostrado ser no puede competir con Hana-Kimi en los episodios siguientes, puesto que este último drama puntuaciones se rompió 5,0 por su duodécimo episodio.11 Ratings-sabio, Hana-Kimi fue dominante en cada uno de sus 15 episodios, terminando con un final que un promedio de alrededor de 5,98 . A la luz de Hana-Kimi éxito s ', alegó que los informes de Selina y Wu estaría actuando en la secuela de Comenzó con un beso como pareja. Sin embargo, el director de la secuela salió y rebunked el rumor. En un informe a la Libertad tiempos, se confirmó que Wu sería protagonista de un nuevo manga basado en el drama junto con Angela Chang. Calvino también previsto participar en el macho segundos de ventaja en el drama. El rodaje de este drama, con el tiempo se haya confirmado la romántica princesa (公主小妹), comenzó a principios de mayo. romántica princesa ha estrenado en Taiwán, con un calificación de 3,33 para su episodio piloto. Se emitió la semana y terminó su funcionamiento después de 13 episodios. Sus puntuaciones siguen siendo constante en el rango de 3-4, superando a sus principales competidores, Dulce Relación protagonizada por Vic Zhou y Tauro protagonizada por Mike he y Tian Hebe.thumb|400px Los otros miembros de Fahrenheit también fueron ocupados con sus propios compromisos filmación. Tras el éxito de KO Uno es su secuela, The X-Familia (终极一家). Jiro, Calvin y Aaron repitió su papel de Da Dong, Yu Xiao Wang y Ya Se respectivamente, mientras que asumiendo nuevas funciones en este drama de nueva construcción en una dimensión separada. Wu estrella invitada y sólo apareció en los dos últimos episodios de la larga episodios drama 55. El rodaje de The X-Familia se inició en junio de 2006, y terminó en abril de 2007. El drama ha disfrutado de una carrera llena de GTV, mostrando todos los lunes a viernes, y ha concluido recientemente. Su popularidad llevó a una serie de seguimientos, incluyendo un juego en línea, así como una banda sonora original que se promovió en numerosos países asiáticos. dramas Idol a un lado, se informó también en las diversas fuentes chinas Wu que será protagonista de una nueva película basada en Hong Kong con Gillian Chung de los Mellizos. Otro informe dijo que Wu se está preparando para un nuevo drama dirigido por el actor y director Stephen Chow. El 27 de abril de 2007, los medios de comunicación anunciaron que Alex Fong tomará el lugar de Wu en el nuevo Kong película de Hong, de sirenas (出水芙蓉). Sin embargo los informes alegando un proyecto de futuro con Chow está todavía sin confirmar. El 17 de marzo de 2008, una conferencia de prensa celebrada para anunciar que Wu estará filmando una película, Los amantes mariposa (武侠梁祝) con Charlene Choi, la otra mitad del grupo popular de Hong Kong, Twins. Jiro Wang ha terminado de filmar el drama GTV, Rolling Amor (翻滚吧!蛋炒饭) y ToGether con Rainie Yang y George Hu. Después de ser echado como varón segundos de ventaja para algunas de sus series de ficción, el miembro más joven de Fahrenheit Aaron Yan finalmente estrellas como el plomo principal en el drama GTV misterioso Increíble Terminator (霹雳MIT). Wu está implicado en otro drama ídolo, Hot Shot (篮球火), actuando junto a artistas establecidos, Show Luo (Alan Luo) y Jerry Yan. Aaron Yan fue contratado inicialmente para protagonizar otro drama próximo, Momo Amor, junto a su co estrella de Terminator misterioso Increíble, Gui Gui. La filmación comenzó el show, pero quedó en suspenso debido a la promoción del álbum de Fahrenheit. El espectáculo está programado para 2009, pero debido a la compañía de Aarón sólo quiere que él tome parte de un drama, su papel en Momo Love fue dada a Jiro Wang y Gui Guis parte "se le dio a la actriz Cyndi Wang. En la actualidad, Aaron está filmando una serie llamada Amor buffet (爱似百汇) con Calvin como protagonista masculino en segundo lugar, que también será una parte de Momo Love. Además, tres de cada cuatro son miembros hacen apariciones especiales en el threequel de la serie Un KO y La Familia-X;KO3an Guo''Yan próximo estreno Aaron. Hebe Tian con comenzarán en noviembre con Wu Chun. Controversias '''Disolución' lesiones de Aaron Yan En los últimos meses de 2006, cuando el cuarteto se ocupaban de la preparación para su álbum debut, el miembro más joven, Aaron Yan, se desgarró un ligamento en la rodilla durante el rodaje de una sesión de baile para su video musical "Yo tengo mi" Juventud, también conocido como " Wo Wo Usted De Young "(我有我的Young). Aaron tuvo que ser llevada al hospital para hacer la cirugía.Fue hospitalizado durante más de tres semanas. Durante cuatro meses los otros tres miembros de Fahrenheit tuvieron que atender en el extranjero álbum promociones y funciones sin la presencia de Aarón. Los medios de comunicación taiwaneses a continuación, integrado por los rumores diciendo que Aaron era una desventaja para el grupo y que estaba arrastrando el grupo detrás, lo que causaría disolución. thumb|400px Más surgieron rumores diciendo que ÉL tenía la intención de disponer para Aaron . Fahrenheit podría convertirse en un grupo de tres en lugar de cuatro, por lo tanto complementar más con el prefabricados trío S. SE. Sin embargo, Fahrenheit salió y confirmó que Aaron está todavía en el grupo a pesar de su estado inconveniente. Para evitar más rumores que ocurra, tan pronto como se disponía de Aaron se presentó con mayor frecuencia en las futuras promociones con los demás miembros, claramente usando muletas. disputas Remedio Frankie Kao archivos demanda A mediados de enero, cuando la banda de chicos Fahrenheit fueron invitados al programa chino, ganadores de Super (超级大赢家), los aficionados habían presentado denuncias hacia el anfitrión,Frankie Kao, por su actitud negligente y falta de respeto hacia Fahrenheit y sus fans. Los aficionados que entre sus argumentos, criticando Kao por ser despectiva, antes que el programa fue grabado Fahrenheit y sus fans tuvieron que esperar durante más de dos horas debido a Kao tenía que practicar su baile de apertura, cuando Aaron Yan accidentalmente tenía los ojos quemados por los fuegos artificiales, Kao ignorado por completo su lesión y continuó con el programa. Cuando los aficionados empezaron a preocuparse y llorar, él se molestó y le gritó a los fans que se callara.Los aficionados también se quejaron de que cuando estaba bailando Fahrenheit, Kao les había causado a GN y por lo tanto muchas veces se les exigía a bailar varias veces más. Los aficionados presenció un muy agotado Jiro Wang, que era casi a punto de derrumbarse después del baile. Los malos Chun Wu también fue víctima; fans habían sido testigos de Kao Wu requieren para hacer correr el riesgo de las actividades de salud cuando Wu estaba enfermo con fiebre. Después de los informes de Kao faltar al respeto a los recién llegados como Fahrenheit había sido puesto en libertad, Kao inmediatamente presentó una demanda contra el productor del programa, diciendo que el productor del programa "no editar la producción bastante" y era "destruir su imagen." Kao exigió 100 millones de renminbi como retribución por los daños que causaría en la imagen. Sin embargo, después del episodio del programa salió al aire, Kao canceló la demanda debido a que estaba satisfecho con el resultado. Galería Discografía Álbumes de estudio thumb|350px primero ''Fahrenheit'' (飞轮海首张同名专辑) *Fecha de lanzamiento: 15 de septiembre 2006 *Duración: 48:31 *Idioma: mandarín *Sello: HIM Internacional de la Música segundo 'Two-Sided Fahrenheit'' (双面飛輪海) *Fecha de Publicación: 04 de enero 2008 *Duración: 48:31 *Idioma: mandarín *Sello: HIM Internacional de la Música '''t'ercero''' ''Love You More and More'' (越來越愛) *Fecha de Publicación: 02 de enero 2009 *Duración: 41:34 *Idioma: mandarín *Sello: HIM Internacional de la Música Concierto DVD *08 de enero 2010: El mundo de Fahrenheit Taipei Tour Fantasía Especial (飞轮海想入飞飞演唱会旗舰场) Soundtrack contribuciones / Otras canciones '''1ro KO One Original Soundtrack (終極一班 電視原聲帶) thumb|266px*Released: December 27, 2005 *Length: 57:38 *Label: HIM International Music 1.Wandering Alone (一個人流浪''Yi Ge Ren Liu Lang'') 2. "Teachable Child" (孺子可教''Ru Zi Ke Jiao'') 2do Tokyo Juliet Original Soundtrack (東方茱麗葉 電視原聲帶) *Released: June 16, 2006 *Length: 46:24 *Label: HIM International Music 1. Only Have Feelings For You (只對你有感覺''Zhi Dui Ni You Gan Jue'') – feat. Hebe Tien 2. To Own (佔有''Zhan You'') 3ro Hana-Kimi Original Soundtrack (花樣少年少女 電視原聲帶) *Released: December 1, 2006 *Length: 56:55 *Label: HIM International Music 1. Really, Really Like You (超喜歡你 Chao Xi Huan Ni) 4to The X-Family (終極一家 電視原聲帶) *Released: August 31, 2007 *Length: 43:47 *Label: HIM International Music 1. Superb (出神入化''Chu Shen Ru Hua'') 2. Will Not Love (不會愛''Bu Hui Ai'') 3. You are All My Memories (你是我所有的回憶) –Calvin Chen's solo 4. Willing to Not Love You (願意不愛你) –Aaron Yan's solo 5. The Side with Water (在水一方) –Jiro Wang's solo 5to *C.C. Lemon theme songthumb|330px 1. C.C. Lemon 6to *Romantic Princess opening song (公主小妹片頭曲) 1. New Home (新窩''Xin Wo'') feat. S.H.E also referred to as Heart Nest by many fans 7mo *米奇节目嘉华 1. Little VIP (小小大人物''Xiao Xiao Da Ren Wu'') referred to as Small Yet Significant Character by many fans 8vo *Mengniu Yogurt song 1. Sweet & Sour (酸甜''Suan Tian'')" & S.H.E 9no *Taisun Xian Cao Mi song 1. Do Re Mi 10mo *Fahrenheit Japanese single (飛輪海首張日文單曲) 1. Stay With You 11vo *Fahrenheit Second Japanese single (飛輪海第二張日文專輯) 1. Treasure 12vo Fahrenheit Third Japanese single 1. Only You 13ro thumb|366px Mysterious Incredible Terminator Opening Theme 1. Artery 动脉 14to ToGetHer Opening and Ending Theme 1. Love You More and More 越来越爱 (Opening) 2. Silently 默默 (Ending) 15to Momo Love Ending Theme 1. Hen An Jing 很安静 16to BLEACH4 (Only in Taiwan) 1. Xin Sheng 新生 Apariciones en otros álbumes thumb|left|288px Premios 2006 thumb|400px *Best Group, TVB8 Awards: Bronze *Best Foreign Newcomer, HK Metro Hits Awards 2007 *Canción Arriba, TVB8 Premios: realmente, realmente, como usted (超喜欢你 Chao Xi Huan Ni) *Los más populares Grupo Idol (Área de Taiwán), Premios a Sprite *Song Dúo favoritas, Premios Sprite: Sólo tengo sentimientos por ti (只对你有感觉''Zhi Dui Ni Usted Gan Jue'') *Mejor Grupo (Taiwán y Hong Kong Espacio), Premios a Sprite *Premios Mejor Nuevo Grupo, 13 de Música de China *Top 20 Canciones del Año, Music Charts KKBOX: Sólo tengo sentimientos por ti (只对你有感觉''Zhi Dui Ni Usted Gan Jue'') *Mejor Banda Sonora Drama, Música Listas KKBOX: Hanazakarino Kimitachihe Música Original (花样少年少女电视原声带) *Grupo Mejor Macho, Premios HITO Música 2007 *Las 10 canciones del año (933醉心龙虎榜年度10大金曲), Singapur Hit Awards: El amor llegó (爱到''Ai Dao'') *MV Mejores Tribunales (Tribunales最佳音乐电影), Singapur Hit Awards: El amor llegó (爱到''Ai Dao'') *Recién llegado más populares (最受欢迎 新人 奖), Singapur Hit Awards *Acto más popular del año (年度 人气 大奖), Singapur Hit Awards 2008 *至尊 华语 组合 乐队 - 2008 年度 Roadshow 至尊 颁奖 礼 *Los más populares del grupo, Premios HITO Music 2008 *Fei Di-e Mengniu Premio-2008 Premios de la Música *SÍ 93.3FM Gráfico Música Top Ten de recogida existen para usted (Wei Chun Zai Ni), Singapur Hit Awards *SÍ 93.3FM Gráfico Música Top Ten Inicio Pick-Nueva (Xin Wo), Singapur Hit Awards *Grupo Los más populares, Singapur Hit Awards *Mejor Grupo, Singapur Hit Awards 2009 *Premio Mejor Grupo, Mengnui 2009 Premios de la Música *蒙牛 Musicradio 中国 TOP 典礼 颁奖 *Los más populares del grupo, Radio Music Awards *Grupo Mejor Macho, Premios HITO Música Comerciales de TV * Gatsby - Chun Wu y Chen Calvino 2008thumb|388px * Gatsby - Wang Yan Jiro y Aaron 2008 * 蒙牛酸酸乳- Fahrenheit y SHE 2010 * Canon Ixus 210IS 2010 * Watson Agua 2008 * Taiwán Turismo 2008 * -Eleven - Aaron 7 Yan, Wang y Tian Jiro Hebe 2008 * 蒙牛酸酸乳- Fahrenheit y SHE 2009 * Coca-Cola 2010 * Coca-Cola 2009 * Canon Ixus 130IS 2010 * Canon Ixus 100IS, 110IS, 95IS, 80IS 2009 * CCLemon 2008 Categoría:TWgrupo